Our Destiny
by Ruchi
Summary: Draco broke off his relationship with Ginny on his graduation day, now one year later he's returned and confesses the truth to Ginny. Ginny, not able to bear the torment of a broken heart, flees from the magical world... will their destiny of a lifetime t
1. Prologue

Our Destiny

By: Ruchi 

A/N: PG-13 for one curse word… and it probably will be changed to R for later chapters… maybe ;-)

~*~

She lied in bed, crawled up into a little ball… laying there shivering _alone_. Sobbing silently at the shocking incidents that had occurred that very day…

"Gi-Virginia, I still love you…" He had whispered.

A single tear slipped through her auburn lashes as she remembered him uttering those last few words. She had run from him, as fast as her legs could take her. She ran to her dorm and collapsed onto her bed. She was still there… she couldn't help but think of him.

 He was lying… that bastard _had_ to be lying. This was the only thought that raged through her mind as she remembered the pain she had once before endured due to this man. Her first love… and to this day her only love. 

No, she had never been able to find someone to replace his memory, one that could make up for the one she had lost… and he knew it. This lone truth was what had given him the fire to come and see her today, the day of her graduation… the day she would officially be a young woman, or at least prove to herself that she was no longer that little girl who depended on her brothers for help. Her brothers, or any other man… no this was the day she would have proven to herself that she _can_ leave her depressing years at Hogwarts behind and begin a new life.

The graduation ceremony had just ended, and she smiled as she said her farewells to her classmates. Then _he showed up. Exactly one year from this very day he had ended it with her… he had never given a reason… He just said that it was time they ended this worthless infatuation. She had known he was lying, she __knew he loved her the way she loved him, yet let him go._

Now, how dare he come back into her life without any warning? God, she had shared with him her hopes and dreams… she had painted a fantasy in which they would live together forever. This fantasy had been shattered within moments of after his own graduation when he had said goodbye.

Suddenly, she got up and wiped her tears. She would not let him ruin her life once again. She was going to leave Hogwarts, and the magical world itself… she _would_ become that independent, happy woman she had always dreamt of being. Finally, with that last thought, she apparated away from Hogwarts. She ran from the life that had betrayed her happiness and given her a sad childhood, away from this life… and that man … Draco Malfoy.

~*~

A/N: that was just the prologue… I hope you guys like it? Please review! She's going to move to America. But I'm not telling you anymore… just remember, this _will be_ a D/G pairing.


	2. Rape

Our Destiny

Chapter 1: Rape

~*~

          She ran away, she ran through the forest as quickly as her legs could take her. She felt the harsh stings of the branches that mercilessly tugged at her as she sprinted through the forest, yet disregarded them. Her only thought was to escape from this hell. She dared not turn back.

          Suddenly, she heard a growl coming from the deepest corners of the brush, she halted in her footsteps. Gasping, she slowly backed away from the area. Then she was tackled to the ground, her hands pinned above her forehead. A scream escaped her pale lips, but was muffled by a hand roughly placed over her mouth.

          "Shut up, wench." She heard a man's voice hiss.

          She struggled under his weight, and whimpered as she felt her hands being binded.

          "You think you can escape me bitch?" He asked, "I'm going to fuck you, bitch… yeah, I'm going to fuck you long and hard..."

~*~

          The chill of the howling wind awakened her to the darkness which surrounded her. The occasional moving of branches or the hooting of an owl was all that disturbed the cruel silence. Confused, she tried to what had happened. The terrifying memories swam through her mind. Tears appeared in her eyes as she recalled the encounter with the mysterious man who had mercilessly raped her.

          Anxiety and fear filled her mind causing her to tremble. She tried to move her limbs, yet was too weak. She tried to scream, yell, or call for anything or anyone who would take her away from this nightmare. Not a single sound could be made, she had lost her voice… oh God what would she do now?

          She heard the rustling of leaves, and she knew someone was coming. What if it was that man? What if he was coming back to rape her again… God, she had to get out of there. She forced herself to get up and fell back down. Suddenly someone ran to her and picked her up.

          "Virginia, what happened?" Draco asked shocked, helping her stand.

          "You! Get away from me!" She screamed, she tried to get away, but he pulled her back and into his embrace.

          "What happened?" He repeated more sternly.

          "Get away… please, let go of me… please…" Ginny said quietly, and then started to cry, "He-He came and he… oh God, he raped me, Draco. He raped me." She sobbed and put her arms around him.

          "What!" He said, pulling away so he could look her in the eye. "Who the hell raped you?"

          "I-I don't know…" She said and suddenly fainted.

~*~

          She awoke to the rays of sunlight that filtered through the curtains of the bedroom. She was in the hospital wing… what happened? She had the worst headache… I thought I had left Hogwarts… maybe I had a hangover? Confused, she looked around, and then Draco came in.

          "You're awake?" Draco said quietly… was that love she heard in his voice?

          "No, I just have my eyes open for nothing."

          "It's not that..."

"Whatever why are you still here? First, you come back out of nowhere and tell me you still love me, and you have the nerve to stick around and watch my reaction?"

"Virginia, you don't understand…" Draco said quietly.

"Oh I understand alright, you just were sticking around to watch the show weren't you. And why did you come back? Just to get a few laughs? To see if I'd fall for you again so you could break my heart?" She screamed

"I never meant to hurt you, Gin! I… I always loved you, but I know you don't want to be with me… I'd never stay here to 'get a few laughs.' You don't understand why I'm still here, do you?" He yelled.

"Liar." Ginny whispered, and turned away…

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, staring into her eyes. _What if she doesn't remember?_

          "You don't remember?" He asked, suddenly his voice filling with concern.

          "Remember what?" Ginny snapped

          "Gin… you were raped last night." Draco said quietly.

          "What… no I wasn't… I was running… and… oh my god." She said suddenly, realization overtaking her.

          She fell to the ground, and pulled her knees up and rested her head on her knees._ God… I was raped last night wasn't I? Oh my God… Oh God… Her body shook as she sobbed silently. __All I wanted was to leave… all I wanted was to start over. And… someone raped me… I just can't escape my old life. I'm stuck… I was raped?_

          Draco came over and sat next to her, hesitantly rubbing her back trying to reassure her. Abruptly, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and cried on to his shoulder. Draco stroked her hair, whispering into her ear for comfort.

          "How could I have been raped, Draco? Why would someone do that?" She asked.

          "I don't know… I don't know." 

          She lay there too weak too move. She had to think. What had happened last night? Why couldn't she remember? She remembered trying to apparate after she had been crying, but of course this one fucked up school didn't allow apparating on their premises so she had failed in doing so. She had decided to just run… and then she had been raped?

          It had to be true, even though she couldn't recall it. The pain in her limbs told her it was true… so at least she didn't remember? She didn't have to live with those haunting memories did she? Maybe that's why she wasn't crying anymore. She realized the insanity of crying over something you couldn't remember. Yeah, the truth would always live in the back of her mind, and sometimes she may cry… but right now all she wanted was to remember the face of her assaulter… she wanted revenge for what that man did to her.

          Then, then she had taken comfort in _Malfoy__? What was she thinking? She had actually embraced him… She shuddered with disgust. Well, more of anger on herself. She had let her feelings take over her good judgment. She had to admit that it did feel right being in his arms again, and oh how she had missed his warmth and love. But she wouldn't give in, he could never have her. She wanted to have that freedom she had always dreamt of. She wanted to start over._

          I need to have a plan… but where can I go?

~*~

A/N: Second chapter… yaay. Ok, so please, please review! Thanks to all the reviewers and especially thanks to Sweet Sorrow who told me I didn't accept anonymous reviews. That's been changed so everyone REVIEW! Mwaah! And until next time – xoxo – Ruchi


End file.
